The Hive
The Hive is the 11th level in Duke Nukem Forever. Synopsis The Hive is the alien structure located underneath Duke Dome. It is where the Alien Queen resides and, what's more important, where the babes are being taken. It was constructed mostly with organic substance, therefore it will be the first place where the player will encounter most of the alien infestation structures. It consists of vast, bottomless pits and slimey corridors filled with gooish substance as well as rooms where the human women are being impregnated by aliens. The only enemies the player will encounter here are octabrains, pregnators, octababies and a lone assault captain that kidnapped the Holsom Twins during the Lady Killer. The EDF has sent an advance team there before Duke, however they all seemed to perish as evidenced by the human corpses, often wrapped in gooish substance. Alien Infestation Lights: The organic lights can be destroyed by the player, however they are often the only lightsource in the dark, gloomy caves of the Hive. On the other hand, they can be thrown at the player by octabrains, so it might be wise to destroy them before encountering those enemies as they can be dangerous. Doors: The doors are reminiscent of gastrovascular cavities, some of them are also toothed. In order to open the toothed doors, the player must take the bugball near them, so it can be grasped by a tentacle. It seems those doors are feeding on the bugballs. Bugballs: They're harmless creatures that wander through the Hive and emit neat, violet light. They look like giant ladybirds. When scared, usually by the player's attacks or even presence, they just roll into a ball that can be kicked around by the player. They are apparently prone to any damage, dealt either by the player or by the enemies. However, their only purpose of presence in the Hive seems to be fodder of the alien structures. Gamewise, they present the puzzle aspect of this chapter. Bouncing pads: They slowly open when encountered by the player. When walking on them, Duke will be shot in the air and land in places otherwise unreachable. Even though they are fairly rare in Single Player, they are present in almost every Multiplayer map, serving as an important factor during the battle. Gas bubbles: They are usually easy to spot and blow with just one shot, however when touched by the player, they will deal significant damage. Additionally they are sometimes placed as traps, for example in bouncing pads' landing zones. Ego boosts There is only one ego boost in the Hive, which is the wallboobs. They are first encountered in the room with Holsom twins. They can also be encountered after the Hive in further levels. Trivia * Hive is also a multiplayer map in Duke Nukem Forever. It has the same scenery as the single player version and is one of the smallest maps in multiplayer. Due to its almost symmetrical design, it is good for Capture the Babe games. * Duke can get bugball plaque in My Digs after unlocking level 41. It is the only non-enemy creature that Duke takes as a trophy. * This chapter has started many controversies due to the scenes where women are being impregnated by aliens. Also, many players did not like Duke's response to the impregnation and death of Holsom Twins - however, he did swear a bloodlusty revenge in that scene. * There is no way to free the impregnated women. You can either shoot them to kill them or let them give birth to octababies, which also results in death. Gallery gate.jpg|Alien door. ominous.jpg|Gas bubbles. bugball2.jpg|Bugball, before rolling into a ball. bugball_eaten.jpg|The sad end of an innocent bugball. bouncing1.jpg|Bouncing pad. hive1.jpg|Organic lights, a common sight in the Hive. Category:Duke Nukem Forever Single Player Levels